In the area of emergency response, many variables can contribute to a worse case result from response efforts that lack proper resources especially as emergencies relate to building information especially when disaster strikes large structures. A single online source for all relevant response related building information facilitates a proactive response to building related crisis when responders can access the building information they need in real time and have the option to print and carry relevant information to the site of emergency. Disconnect in communication between public agencies with regard to a building's comprehensive floor plan and all the key elements within a building's structure can be the difference between life and death for both first responders and victims in an emergency. Having accurate, complete building information that is accessible by the building management, public agencies, and first responders in an electronic environment is needed to help ensure more favorable results in a crisis response; and, building information is needed for ongoing thorough and methodical emergency preparedness. Also needed is the ability for all public agencies to create their own pre-incident plan within the National Response Framework that will assist the incident commander (IC) with an incident action plan (IAP) to enhance the overall ground strategy, tactics, risk management and first responder safety. A user-friendly online application is necessary to help manage the complex information networks, levels of command that make up communication in organizations, and information flow of building information in a logical manner for universal appeal. An online application should maximize the data entered by end user for utilization so that end user does not need to waste time re-entering the same information more than once but rather can instead invest time in maintaining the building information in application.